


Easy When I'm With You

by aroacewritingplace



Series: Parley Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heart meme, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroacewritingplace/pseuds/aroacewritingplace
Summary: Tumblr ask: Let's go with fluff number 14, please. I need this to survive; I've already read all the other Parley fics I need more-14. “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”





	Easy When I'm With You

Peter knew Harley wasn’t the most openly affectionate person, and that was okay with him. 

They had talked about it, discussed at length what was okay for the two of them in public versus in private settings. Harley had confessed to him at the start of their relationship that he wasn’t comfortable with too much because it reminded him of Rose Hill, of the bullies there who beat him and his first boyfriend up behind the school the day the two of them came out together. Peter clenched his fists the entire time Harley told his story and was one word away from swinging down to Tennessee and beating those kids up himself, but he held back.

So. They held back at school. Peter didn’t press too much, accepted that all Harley was comfortable with right now was nicknames and occasionally holding hands. Did Peter want to kiss Harley in front of the whole school and let them know never to give Harley shit for anything ever again? Of course. Harley knew that too, which was why he made sure the supply closet in the back of the science room in the east wing was always unlocked before their free period started.

They were in gym class together now, taking a break while the girls took their turn taking the fitness tests. The two of them waved at MJ as she passed them in her jog, and she rolled her eyes before continuing on the track, which was as pleasant a greeting as ever.

Peter was tired, had been tired for a couple weeks now. There had been an uptick of crime in a few areas of Queens recently, leaving him more worn out than normal. He worried what that meant for the future, what huge bad guy was going to rise up next, but he and Mr. Stark were doing their best to monitor the situation. For now, Peter rested his head on Harley’s shoulder, eyes lazy and drowsy as the noise in the gym eventually faded into a dull rumble that was lulling Peter to sleep.

He kept his eyes open a crack, just to keep watching what was going on. After a moment, Harley sighed softly, reaching up with one hand to stroke Peter’s curls with his fingers once before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He switched it on, and Peter’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head in surprise.

The lockscreen on Harley’s phone, which Peter could have sworn was a picture of the New York skyline just last week, was now a picture of him, Peter, in one of those heart-meme formats. Different colored emoji hearts bordered him, covering almost any space in the picture that was available. The picture of Peter was one he didn’t recognize, it was him at the lunch table, looking fondly at the person across from him, who was always Harley. That was how they sat, Ned to the right of Peter, and MJ to the left of Harley on the other side.

Peter squinted, and lifted his head off Harley’s shoulder as Harley unlocked the phone. “Am I your lockscreen?”

Harley choked on thin air, sputtering for words. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” he muttered, a blush crossing his face. “MJ sent that to me the other day. Said I should make it my lockscreen or she’d do it herself.”

“And?”

Harley snorted. “She gave my phone back after third period ended yesterday.”

“Are you gonna replace it again?” Peter asked.

Harley’s forehead crinkled. “D’you want me to? Because I will, I just-”

“No, no!” Peter said hurriedly. “I just… are you comfortable with it? I know you’re not a big fan of stuff like this, affection and all.”

Harley smiled softly, the pink blush on his cheeks darkening. “No, I- I like it a lot. It’s a really cute lockscreen. Jus’ like you, sweetheart.”

Peter’s blush turned to a squeak of surprise when Harley quickly turned his head to give him a peck on the cheek.

“I’ll have to see if MJ will make me a matching lockscreen,” Peter said, turning his head to lean against Harley’s shoulder again, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw as he did so.

“I don’t doubt she already has one,” Harley said gravely. “It probably looks awful.”

“Hey,” Peter poked Harley’s side. “I thought you said I looked cute?”

Harley sighed, chest rising and falling in silent laughter. “I’m not wrong.”

That evening, Peter got a text from MJ. It said nothing, just a picture of Harley from earlier that day, hundreds of hearts surrounding him.

It goes without saying that it immediately became his lockscreen, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist bc i mean c'mon they're gen z kids ofc they're gonna have fucking heart meme lockscreens sjdkfhsdk  
> lmk if you thought it was funny too bc i sure do lmao  
> anyways wanna talk to me on tumblr? the-end-of-endgame


End file.
